


Good morning, I love you.

by shesthekingofnewyork (residentiallyensnared)



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Sleepy morning kisses, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentiallyensnared/pseuds/shesthekingofnewyork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack likes playing with Katherine's hair, and neither of them want to get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning, I love you.

The only time Jack Kelly is not impossible to deal with is when he’s half-asleep, and even that can be pushing it, at times. He’s...astoundingly affectionate, for lack of a better descriptor. But Katherine won’t complain, and he’s not planning to stop anytime soon. That intimate physicality really is a private thing, for them, but it’s not as if their friends don’t know it takes place.

After all, it’s not at all that the boys don’t know he loves her, and she loves him. They do, and they might have known it even before the couple in question did. After all, if the fact that they’d been sneaking off together most nights didn’t make that clear, the way Jack looked at Katherine, and they way she’d surreptitiously brush her hand against his as they passed certainly did. 

They see Jack and Katherine hold hands, and they occasionally catch a kiss or a lingering glance they’re sure Katherine doesn’t think anyone but Jack will notice. 

But none of those boys know the half of it.

For every kiss they walk in on the end of, there’s a dozen behind closed doors they don’t see.  
They bear witness to Jack wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her close during a conversation, but they don’t see her coming home, exhausted, and relaxing completely against him on the couch.   
Of course they notice when Jack keeps his hand on the small of her back as they work, but nobody but Katherine feels the way he plays with her hair in the morning.

He’s barely awake, and she’s even less so- her eyes only flicker open when she feels rough fingers brush her cheek, somehow, impossibly gentle. He knows she’s awake, now, but that doesn’t stop him from winding one curl around his fingers, unable (or unwilling) to look away from her. She only moves to press forward against his bare chest and wrap the blankets tighter around them, and he only shifts to allow her closer. She murmurs a peculiar cross between “‘Morning” and “I love you,” which he responds to by kissing her forehead and settling back against the pillow, still soothing her back to sleep by combing his fingers through her hair, slow and soft and utterly content.   
It was rare that they’d be able to stay in bed all morning- all too often, work called, but when it got down to it? At times like this, neither of them could be any happier.


End file.
